Blaine Anderson? Je ne connais pas
by Sofia8289
Summary: Sébastian cherche la maison de Blaine et trouve Brittany. Cette dernière affirme ne pas connaître ce Blaine! OS


**Salut, salut ! **

**Voici un petit OS qui ne rime à rien, mais bon, lisez quand même :D**

**Bonne lecture **** enjoyez et rerviewez^^**

* * *

Sébastian était perdu. Le jeune Smythe recherchait depuis presque une heure la maison de Blaine. Il avait demandé l'adresse du brun à Nick et Jeff, qui, en lui donnant, étaient morts de rire. Comme Sébastian pensait que le blond avait fait une blague au brun, il ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété. Mais maintenant, il savait, il en était sûr, ils lui avaient donné une fausse adresse ! A son retour, il se vengerait ! Et s'il draguait Nick ? Jeff le regretterait tellement ! Sébastian était maléfique ! Alors qu'il songeait à sa vengeance, le châtain reconnu l'une des blondes des New Directions. Il se souvenu rapidement de son prénom, Santana lui avait dit tellement de fois. Brittany, elle s'appelait Brittany. Même si il trouvait pathétique de demander quoi que ce soit à un membre de la chorale ennemie, il le fit. Il était obligé. Ravalant sa fierté, il s'approcha d'elle. Quand cette dernière le vit, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Sébastian se dégagea le plus vite qu'il put de son étreinte !

« -Kurt, je suis contente de te voir ! Je ne retrouve plus ma maison ! » Sébastian réprima un haut-le-cœur quand il entendit que cette fille l'avait confondu avec son pire ennemi. De plus, être dans les bras d'une fille n'était pas agréable !

« -Je ne suis pas Kurt, heureusement ! Quelle horreur ! Comment as-tu pu me confondre avec cette créature ?»

« -Rory ? »

« -Non plus, j'ignore de qui il s'agit ! »

« -Finn ? » Allait-elle faire tous les noms des membres de sa chorale ?

« -Le géant ! Vraiment ?! C'est terriblement vexant !»

« -Artie ? Tu remarches ? » Le soupir qu'émit Sébastian sembla offenser Brittany.

« -Est-ce que j'ai une tête d'intello coincé ?! Je. Suis. Sébastian ! »La blonde le fixa pendant quelques minutes, ce qui exaspéra le châtain.

« -Je ne sais pas qui tu es. » C'était définitif, cette fille était vraiment stupide, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui ! Il décida de lui dire son nom entier, peut-être que cela l'aiderait.

« -C'est toi qui a transformé ma deuxième licorne magique en pirate pendant deux semaines ? » Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« -Franchement, je n'ai pas aimé ce que tu as fait ! J'ai très peur des pirates, ils sont méchants ! Heureusement qu'il est redevenu normal ! Une fois, il y en a un qui a attaqué Lord Tubbington, c'est lui qui me l'a raconté ! » Sébastian, qui ne comprenait absolument rien, décida d'aller droit au but.

« - Dis-moi blondasse, où est-ce que Blaine Anderson habite ? »

« -Je ne le connais pas. »

« -Il est dans le glee club avec toi ! »

« -Non, il n'y a pas d'Anderson. »

« -Mais si ! Il a du gel dans les cheveux. »

« -Monsieur Schuester ? Lui, il se met du beurre dans les cheveux, mais chut, c'est un secret. Il habite dans le lycée, je pense qu'il mange la conseillère d'orientation ! L'autre jour, quand je suis allée la voir, il lui manquait une oreille, un bras et une partie du visage ! Juste après, elle a prononcé une formule magique et je suis retournée dans mon lit ! J'étais même en pyjama ! »

« -Cool… Je te demande Blaine Anderson pas votre professeur. D'ailleurs, il s'est fait combien d'élèves ? »

« -Je ne sais pas mais peut-être que Lord Tubbington le sait ! Emmène-moi chez moi !»

« - Je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut se trouver ta maison ! »

« -Moi non plus. »

« -En plus, je suis gay, je ne tente rien avec les filles ! »

« -Lord Tubbington est un garçon. »

« -Oh ! Décris-le-moi. »

« -Il est poilu .Il fait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf kilogrammes. Il ne miaule pas beaucoup ! »

« -Attends, c'est un chat ? »

« -Ouais. »

« -Oh mon dieu. »

« -Il est super sexy ! »

« -Tu parles ! Je préférerai limite me faire Hummel que ton chat ! »

« -C'est qui Hummel ? »

« -K..Kurt. Cet horrible nom est tellement dire à prononcer.»

« -Je suis déjà sortie avec lui ! Lord Tubbington m'avait félicitée ! »

« -je crois que je viens enfin de comprendre la raison de ton dysfonctionnement du cerveau. »

« -Hein ? »

« -Rien ! Bon, attends, je vais te montrer une photo de Blaine Anderson et tu vas me dire où il habite ! » Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha la photo. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la trouva. Quand il la montra à Brittany, elle rigola.

« -Ma licorne magique a vraiment un regard de chien ! »

« - Où habite Blaine Anderson ? »

« -Ce n'est pas Blaine Anderson mais Blaine Warbler ! Et je ne sais pas où il habite… »

« -Tout ça pour ça. J'aurai du m'en douter, tu ne sais même pas où se trouve ta propre maison ! Tu es stupide. »

Sur ce, il partit en espérant trouver cette maison un jour !

* * *

**FIIIN !**

**On fait un jeu ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser dans le petit rectangle qui se trouve juste en dessous. :D**


End file.
